


Wolves Hole

by ACR



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACR/pseuds/ACR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I…” Stiles stuttered, and then cleared his throat, “Sorry. It’s just… it’s something Lydia told me… if you hold your breath it can stop the attack, so….”<br/>“Y-yeah.” Derek said quickly, nodding, “Yeah, thanks.”<br/>“Um, no problem.” Stiles stood up, feeling all the blood rushing to his face, “I’ll be over here if you need me.” He darted to the opposite side of the hole and sat down, facing away from Derek and feeling like a complete idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves Hole

**Author's Note:**

> It's been like a year since I wrote ANYTHING, let alone Sterek fanfiction.
> 
> My older fic, Culpa, has been getting a fair few of Kudos lately, so I figures I should make return to A03. Plus, I just finished Part 1 of Season 3 so... it's time to get my writing on.
> 
> I'm seriously rusty but I hope you enjoy in, nonetheless. Post season 3 part 1 :)

Stiles frowned deeply to himself, pulling his hoodie tighter around him as he followed Derek through the dense forest. The moon couldn’t be seen through the clouds, and Stiles swore he’d never seen the trees this dark before.

“I can’t believe I let you guys talk me into this,” He said bitterly. He hated the cold.

Though he couldn’t see his face, he could almost HEAR Derek rolling his eyes, “We literally don’t talk you into anything. You repeatedly insist on coming along.”

“Yeah, ‘cause I thought Scott would be here. Not that I’d be walking through the woods, alone, with the guy who’s tried to kill me on MULTIPLE occasions, looking for the only OTHER wolf who has tried to kill me even more.”

Derek stopped and turned around, glaring at Stiles, “Look, do you want to go home? Because you can. No one is stopping you.”

Stiles searched Dereks face for some sympathy, but found none. He gulped, “And leave you out here in a sketchy situation alone? Not likely!”

Derek looked at him a little harder before a bitter smirk broke over his face. It made Stiles feel a bit better. “You’re right Stiles; I definitely wouldn’t survive without you.”

“Your sarcasm is much appreciated,” Stiles said simply, following Derek again as they began walking.

Really the entire situation had him more on edge than usual. Despite what Deaton said about Beacon Hills becoming a REAL beacon for the paranormal, the place had been relatively… normal. There hadn’t been a mysterious murder in months, which was actually weirder than the alternative.

But things hadn’t been exactly good, closer to home. After they’d gotten over the initial ‘I’m so glad you’re alive and safe’ phase, the relationship between Stiles and his father had been very strained. Stiles was used to his dad not trusting him, but this was different. It was like he’d grown distant, grown into himself in a way that scared Stiles a lot.

To make matters worse, since Scott had nearly abandoned them all for the Alpha Pack, he felt distant from him as well. Like he didn’t already feel useless enough to the band of werewolves, even Scott didn’t trust him enough to have a plan B anymore. It was a strain, and one he felt every day. Scott felt it too, which is why, Stiles assumed, he chose to investigate another lead with Isaac tonight, leaving his so-called-best-friend alone with Derek Hale.

As far as Derek went, he was actually a huge sense of relief to Stiles. His return without Cora to Beacon Hills made Stiles feel like everything might be going back to normal. Even if the reason he came back was a little unnerving.

“Do you still have the scent?” Stiles asked, stepping over a particularly large root poking out of the earth.

“Yeah. It’s fainter than it was yesterday but it’s still fresh. I can follow it.”

“Are you sure it’s Peter?”

“Stiles, he’s my uncle. I’m pretty sure I know what he smells l-” Derek’s sentence was cut off by the ground suddenly falling out from under him. Stiles froze, a feeling of pure shock coming over him as he watched Derek vanish, arms flailing, as he fell into a fairly large hole.

Stiles stood there for a second, listening to the sound of loose dirt and Dereks’ body hit something hard a long way down.

“Derek!” Stiles flung to the ground, crawling to the edge of the hole. Beneath him was a cement hole, almost like an underground Silo, with Derek slowly standing up at the bottom, “Are you okay?”

“I hit my head.” Derek growled, brushing himself off.

Stiles analyzed the situation and felt a smile come across his face. Without hesitation he began laughing hysterically.

“It’s not funny, Stiles!”

“It kind of is!” He choked out between laughs, “You just like… fell, oh Christ. That was the least graceful thing I have ever seen… Shit!!” Stiles felt a hard push against his back while he was kneeling, and flailed his arms as he went hurling over the edge. He let out a girly scream, falling thirty feet very quickly, and landed hard in Derek’s arms.

“Who’s graceful now?” Derek scowled, nearly dropping him when he set him down.

“Graceful my ass, someone pushed me!”

They both looked up at top of the hole, which seemed even farther up from down here. They saw Peter standing there, looking down at them and laughing.

“I can’t believe that really worked. You’re both a special kind of idiot.” He smirked at them.

“Peter, what are you doing?” Derek shouted, looking more irritated than usual.

“Getting rid of some distractions,” Peter looked around at the hole, “This is pretty solid, right? Your dad built it over twenty years ago. It’s a good place to put young wolves during full moons so they don’t kill everything. I didn’t think you’d be dumb enough to fall in it, though.”

“Help us out!”

“What, so you can get in my way? No thank you. I’ve got a job to do, and you two quite frankly would get in my way. I think I’ll leave you down here for a bit. Think of it as some much needed bonding.”

Derek was already investigating the wall for way to climb up, but Stiles had a different idea. He pulled out his cellphone and started looking for Scott’s number.

Peter laughed, “Good luck with that. These walls are solid and it’ll take you hours to find a way up. Oh, and you get no cellphone reception down there. Wouldn’t want you telling everyone where you are, god forbid.”

“We’re going to find a way out of here,” Derek yelled, running his hands over the wall, “You can’t keep us here forever.”

“No, but I can keep you here all night,” Peter looked up at the sky, and the nearly full moon which was finally peeking out behind the thick clouds, “See, you’ll be way too busy not killing Stiles to find a way out under this moon.”

“What?” Stiles and Derek said in unison, glancing at each other.

“Have you looked at the ground lately?”

The two of them looked down. Sprinkled along the cement floor were little purple flowers that looked almost hooded.

“Devils Helmet.” Derek muttered. Stiles didn’t know what that meant, but Derek’s face made his heart drop.

“Have fun, boys.” Peter said, vanishing from view.

“Devils Helmet?” Stiles asked, “Derek, what is that?”

“It’s a type of Wolfsbane,” Derek sighed, collapsing to the ground, “Not lethal like Monkshood, but it almost works like a… steroid, increases the wolves’ strength.”

“Well, that’s a good thing, right?”

Derek rubbed his head, “It also increases the wolf’s aggression.”

“Oh,” Stiles said simply. He watched Derek for a second before coming closer to him, getting on his knees and really looking at his injuries for the first time, “Are you okay?”

“I landed badly, hit my head.” Sure enough, there were trickles of blood dripping down from his hairline. Stiles pulled a packet of tissues from his back pocket, one he carried during winter because the dryness made him get runny noses. He pulled out one of them and began dabbing at the blood on Dereks face while he was watched carefully.

“He’s right; we may be stuck here tonight. While the moon is up, I’ll have to focus all of my attention on controlling my aggression.”

“That’s okay,” Stiles assured him, “I’m sure whatever Peter is planning, Scott and Isaac can handle it. At least for long enough.” Stiles finished wiping off the blood and examined the actual wound, which was already quickly healing.

“You’ll be okay I think. Just maybe a headache.”

“I’m fine.” Derek said shortly, looking away. He stood up and walked off, leaving Stiles alone with a bloody tissue.

For the next hour they sat in quiet. Derek stood on one side of the circular hole, while Stiles sat down on the other. He watched the moon climb higher in the sky, and simultaneously watched Derek get more and more tense. Every once in a while, Stiles swore he saw a flash of bright blue, but that was about it.  
After a while of playing games on his cellphone and depleting his battery, he couldn’t stand the silence anymore.

“Do you ever notice how it’s always us that get stuck in these stupid situations?” Stiles asked, putting his phone in his pocket.

Derek narrowed his eyes at him from where he’d been standing with his arms crossed, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, we get stuck in a pool together for hours on end with a Kanima chasing us, and then Matt paralyzes us both on the floor for a few hours, and now we’re trapped in an underground bunker together.” Derek looked away, not replying, “Not to mention I’ve punched you into consciousness on more than one occasion.”

“What’s your point?”

“My point is, I think we’ve gathered an almost sort of friendship by now. A friendship of circumstance. Fate has trapped us together in bizarre situations, we must have a connection.”

Derek smirked half-heartedly, “Once is an incident, twice is a coincidence, and three’s a pattern.”

Stiles stared at him in shock, “Where’d you hear that?”

Derek shrugged, “My mom used to say it a lot.”

Stiles felt an eerie feeling creeping up his spine, which was abruptly stopped when he glanced at Dereks’ hands. His claws were completely elongated, and digging into his own arms. Blood was slowly dripping to the floor.

“Fuck, Derek, your arms.” He stood up, ready to cross the distance between them, reaching into his pocket for the tissues again. Derek winced and looked at his claws, now covered in blood. But as Stiles came closer, he growled in warning and he stopped dead in his tracks.

“Don’t. Just… stay over there.”

“Dude, you’re bleeding. Let me help you.”

“No, Stiles. I can…” His voice trailed off and he had the most pure look of fear that had probably ever shown up on his face.

“You can what?” Stiles took another small step closer, which earned him an angry glare.

“I can smell your blood. I can smell you. It’s already… it’s hard not to rip you apart. You need to stay over there.”

“Derek,” Stiles softened his voice, “I don’t believe you’d kill me. Let me help you.”

“Why? Why do you trust me?” Derek snapped, “I’m a monster, I will literally rip out your jugular without hesitation. Stay the fuck over there.”

“You’re human, and I do trust you.” Stiles said solidly. He took another step and Derek let out a heart-wrenching howl. Stiles expected that he should have been scared, but it sounded… painful. Derek gripped at his shirt, whimpering, and slumping to the ground. Stiles closed the distance between them, and Derek looked too tired to complain.

“Don’t be a baby, you’re the alpha, and you can do this.” Stiles began wiping at the blood on his upper arms.

“I’m not an alpha anymore,” Derek said quietly.

“Sure you are. Your eyes just aren’t red anymore.”

Derek remained quiet while Stiles cleaned him up, but he was obviously still struggling. He winced at every touch, his claws extended over and over, digging into the cement with each time. Most importantly, his breathing began speeding up. At first it was no big deal, but then it began to get worrisome. Stiles glanced at Derek’s face, seeing he had his eyes squeezed shut.

“Derek…”

Dereks eyes opening, gleaming a bright blue. He looked younger in that moment than he ever had.

“Everything is so blurry, I can hear everything, I can smell everything…” Derek hyperventilated.

“Shhh, it’s alright. Focus on me, okay? You’re freaking out.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.”

“How do you know?” Derek whispered, crossing his arms and wincing in pain.

“Because I know you.” Stiles grabbed Dereks face, which was beginning to shake, “I think you’re having a panic attack, so I need you to breathe slowly.”

“I can’t.”

“You can.”

Derek growled painfully, his eyes flying open. He gripped the ground underneath him, his claws digging into the cement and cracking it. His teeth began to sharpen as he took more panicked breaths.

Shit, Stiles thought. This was bad. He knew that if Derek lost control, there was a really high chance that he wasn’t going to survive this little encounter. He’d had panic attacks all of his life, and he couldn’t think of one thing he could do to stop this.

Well, he could think of one thing, but…

Derek growled again, his eyes glowing blue as he stared into Stiles’ eyes. His hands flung to Stiles’ thighs, resting there, his claws digging through his pants.

Awh, fuck it.

Stiles gripped the sides of Dereks face, focusing on him. He pressed forward, pressing his lips quickly into Derek’s.  
By now, Stiles had only kissed a few girls, or more accurately, had a few girls kiss him. Every time had been a bit shocking, but very nice and soft. Kissing a guy was… completely different. Dereks lips were more rough, and his stubble scraped against Stiles’ bare chin in a way that wasn’t completely horrible.

The weirdest part was that there was no hesitation; Derek immediately started kissing back, almost as if he had been expecting it. Stiles tried to focus on what he was trying to do, focus on calming his werewolf companion down, but he couldn’t get over the way that it felt. There was a spark in the pit of his stomach that wouldn’t go away, and a thumping of his heart that seemed like the loudest thing in the world.

Stiles suddenly realized he couldn’t breathe. The kiss felt like it had only been a second, but it MUST have been longer. He pulled away quickly, letting his hands fall from Derek, who was staring at him with surprise in his normal green eyes.

“I…” Stiles stuttered, and then cleared his throat, “Sorry. It’s just… it’s something Lydia told me… if you hold your breath it can stop the attack, so….”

“Y-yeah.” Derek said quickly, nodding, “Yeah, thanks.”

“Um, no problem.” Stiles stood up, feeling all the blood rushing to his face, “I’ll be over here if you need me.” He darted to the opposite side of the hole and sat down, facing away from Derek and feeling like a complete idiot.  
\---

“Stiles?”

His eyes fluttered open at the sound, a tiny voice saying his name. Damn, he must have fallen asleep. His back hurt from lying on the cold hard cement floor. He went to sit up, and realized that someone had set a leather jacket on him while he slept.

He glanced around, seeing Derek sitting in the exact same spot he’d left him, just without his jacket. He was watching him closely with intense eyes.

“Yeah? What’s wrong?” Stiles asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking at the sky. He couldn’t see the moon anymore; it must have been a few hours.

“I feel…” Derek waved his hand around, gesturing at himself, “You know, again.”

“Um, okay?”

“Will you come here?” He looked uncertain, and nervous.

“Yeah,” Stiles stood up, taking the leather jacket in his arms. He shuffled over and leaned against the wall, sliding to sit next to Derek. He held the jacket out to him, and Derek gestured for him to keep it.

“Sorry to wake you.”

“It’s okay,” Stiles sighed, “I didn’t mean to fall asleep anyway.”

“Sorry I dragged you out here.”

Stiles laughed, “You didn’t, remember? I insisted on coming.”

“I keep putting you in danger, and I’m sorry,” Derek sighed, putting his head in his hands, “I forget sometimes that you’re human. I forget how breakable you are.”

“I’m not breakable,” Stiles spat. He immediately regretted it, because he didn’t mean for it to sound so defensive. Derek looked hard at him.

“That’s… not what I meant. You’re strong for a human, but I could still kill you so easily.”

“…Yeah, you’re right.” Stiles looked hard at Derek who was staring up at the sky through the hole, “Why’d you wake me up, anyway?”

“I feel better when you’re here.” Derek said simply, and Stiles thought he might have been blushing, though it was hard to see.

Stiles grinned, “You totally like me.”

“No.”

“Yes you do! You act like you hate me but you’re totally attached.”

“No.”

“Whatever,” he looked away, smirking, “We’re totally friends.”

“You’re an idiot.”

Stiles laughed, taking a finger and jabbing it into Dereks solid side, “I didn’t fall into a hole.”

“Knock it off,” Derek grabbed his hand, pushing it away, but he had the hints of a smile on his face.

“Just admit it! You like me, and we’re friends. It’s totally fine, I mean, I get it. I’m adorable and hilarious, how could you resist?

“I couldn’t resist?” Derek raised an eyebrow at him, “You’re the one who kissed me. Maybe you just can’t resist me.” Stiles felt his face light up like a light bulb, he had nearly forgotten about the kiss, or assumed it was some bizarre dream.

“Wh- That was… Shut up!”

“Calming me down my ass.” Derek smirked.

“It worked, didn’t it?”

“I guess it did,” Derek smiled upwards.

“So, um… Are you still freaking out?”

“Not really… The sun’s going to come up soon. I’ll probably start looking for a way out of here.”

“Okay,” Stiles stood up, “Do I have time to sleep some more? I’m really tired.”

“Yeah. I’ll wake you up when I have to.”

“Thanks,” Stiles began walking away, thinking hard. This went on his list of one of the weirdest nights of his entire life.

“Wait, Stiles.”

“Hmm?” He turned around to see Derek standing up and walking towards him, looking a bit determined. He approached him until he was only a few inches away, his hands coming up to touch Stiles’ face.

“Fuck it,” Derek whispered, pressing his lips to Stiles’. The second kiss was no gentler than the first, but potentially felt even better. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist, pulling him closer and deepening it. Stiles heart was slamming in his chest, and he knew this was the start of something good. Whether that was his lack of sleep talking or not, he didn’t know. He laced his arms around Derek’s back and held on with all his might.

“Hello?” A voice from above suddenly interrupted them, and they pulled away, looking up and the hole opening. The sun was just coming up, but someone was up there with a flashlight as well, “Is anyone down here?”

“Lydia?” Stiles called, “Here, we’re down here!”

Derek pulled away a bit, still standing less than a foot away.

“Something told me you guys were here,” She called down, shining the flashlight down on them, “You have to come fast, Peter’s trying to kill Scott. We’ve been freaking out all night; no one could find you guys!”

“We need help out,” Derek said, “Do you have rope or anything?”

“I do,” Another voice called. Allison, “Give me ten minutes to run to my car and get it. Stay put! We’ll get you out of there!”

The flashlight vanished from sight and they heard the footsteps of the girls vanishing. Stiles tore his eyes from the hole and looked at Derek.

“I guess we’re getting out of here.”

“I guess so,” Derek looked at him, smiling a bit. He reached out and took Stiles’ hand, “Thank you.”

Stiles blushed and looked away, “No problem.”


End file.
